Dragon Ball:INFINITY WAR
by WAR OF SHADOW
Summary: SIN COMENTARIOS
1. Prologo (1 de 3)

Monte Pauz

Goku estaba viendo las noticias -Fase uno completa- agarrando una libreta que estaba al lado suyo y una lapizera empezando a notar -Muy pronto la caida se S.H.I.E.L.D por culpa de Hydra-cerrando su libreta y dejandolo donde estaba,apagando el televisor

 **2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Natasha estaba revelando todos los secretos de Hydra a la corte haciendo publico el asunto,el Saiyajin estaba viendo todo y anotándolo -Sabia que eso iba a pasar-Dijo serio cerrando su libreta

 **1 AÑO DESPUÉS**

Goku fue a Sokovia a ayudar a los residentes de ahí,viendo a la familia de Zemo llevandolos a un lugar seguro,vio a varios Ultrones destrozandolos al instante,ve a Clint y una niña, deside teletransportarse salvandolo (Nota:Así es Pietro no muere)

-Gracias ¿como hiciste eso?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Lo sabrás en tres años y no le digas a nadie que te salve-Dijo serio yendose del lugar

Residencia Son

Agarra su libreta y se sienta en el sofá -Fase dos completa,tres años y juro que lo detendré-

 **1 AÑO DESPUÉS**

Goku entra a una mansión y ve a Hank Pym

-¿a que se debe tu visita Goku?- pregunto serio el

-en algún momento rescataras a tu esposa y no mandes a Scott Lang al Reino Cuántico por las células de regeneración-Dijo con simpleza el Saiyajin y le entrega una bolsa marrón -usalo con sabiduria,solo hay 4- yendose ,dejando confundido a Hank

 **Residencia Son**

-Solo unos meses y todo cambiara-

 **Civil War**

Desde los acuerdos de Sokovia los heroes se separaron en dos bandos ,los que estaban a favor y los que estaban en contra.

Nada volvio a ser como antes para todos

 **Con Goku**

el se entero que algunos heroes estaban arrestados

-Parece que tendre que ir a sacarlos de ahí,no me lo esperaba-yendo a la prisión

 **PRISIÓN**

El Saiyajin ve a Clint

-Tu eres el de aquella vez-dijo sorprendido

-Vine a sacarlos de aqui-Dijo Goku

-¿Acaso ya se conocen?-Pregunto Lang confundido

-Así es Scott,si te preguntas como te conozco,es una larga historia,para resumirla Hank Pym-

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Sam Wilson

-Son Goku-Respondiendo su pregunta-Wanda por lo visto tu hermano esta del otro bando- dijo neutral

-¿como sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto Scarlet Witch sorprendida

-Se todo de ustedes y se lo que harán-Dijo serio dejando mas sorprendidos a todos -En cualquier momento llegara Steve-tirando varios disparos de ki rompiendo todas las celdas-Rapido vayanse- Todos asintieron y se fueron - _lo lamento Nathan,la historia tendra que cambiar un poco-_ pensó el Saiyajin yendose del lugar junto a los otros heroes

 **Esto va a hacer un prologo de 2 partes,bye bye**


	2. Prologo (2 de 3)

Todos los héroes que fueron arrestados estan con Son Goku

-Para que sepan bien quien soy necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro-Dijo el saiyajin

-Dinos algo que no sepamos señor obvio-Dijo San

-Pongan su mano sobre cualquier parte de mi cuerpo,iremos a mi casa-Dijo serio

-¿que harás ?-Pregunto Wanda

-Una tecnica que llamo teletransportacion,rapido,solo tenemos 30 segundos-

-confio en ti,despues de todo me salvaste de Ultron-dijo Clint poniendo una mano en el hombro de Goku

-Esta bien confiare en ti-dijo Scott,Sam y Wanda hicieron lo mismo que Clint

- _Llego la hora,Milk espero y pueda cumplir la promesa que te hice-_

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Residencia Son_

 _Nuestro Saiyajin Favorito estaba en su casa debastado por que no pudo detener a Thanos y la consecuencia de eso llevo a la muerte de todos sus amigos ,su esposa esta en su cama enferma y angustiada_

 _-Milk,nada de esto hubiera pasado si tan solo...-Suelta una lagrima -No me hubiera confiado,ni con el super saiyajin fase 3 soy rival para el-_

 _-Amor no te lamentes,el es mucho mas fuerte que todos,nadie puede con el-_

 _-Todo es mi culpa,no soy fuerte-_

 _-Goku,encuentra a otra persona que ames,debo partir de este mundo-Dijo Milk con una gran sonrisa y cerrando los ojos por ultima vez_

 _-No llorare,debo ser fuerte por ella-Pensó el guerrerro de clase baja_

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-bien vamonos-Dijo poniendo sus dedos indice y medio en la frente haciendo la tecnica del planeta Yadrat

 **JAPÓN** **/RESIDENCIA SON**

-Sean bienvenidos a mi hogar-Dijo Goku sonriendo y sentándose en el sofa

-COMO RAYOS HICISTE ESO-Grito Scott en shock igual que el resto

-Se los dije,fue por una tecnica-Dijo con simpleza

-Eso fue impresionante-Dijo Sam

-¿Tienes una computadora por aqui? necesito comunicarme con el cap-Dijo Clint

-Si,enseguida te la traigo-Dijo Son

-Gracias-Dijo Clint ,Goku se va del cuarto y trae la computadora

-Toma-Kakaroto le entrega la computadora a Clint y el se dispone a comunicarse con Steve Rogers

Goku dirije su mirada en Maximoff -Wanda,¿tu hermano esta a favor de los acuerdos?

-Si,lamentablemente-Dijo deprimida

-No estés triste,eres una mujer bella como tu no debe llorar-Dijo Son Goku soriendole y sonrojando a Wanda

-No crei que Goku se adelantaria-Dijo Sam- _Creo que Vision tendra competencia-_

-Basta de chachara,logre comunicarme con el Cap-dijo Clint y todos ven la pantalla de la computadora

-Clint,¿eres tu?-dijo el Capitán América

-Asi es cap-

-No crei que saldrian de la prision-

-Tuvimos ayuda-Dijo Scott

-¿de quien?\- Pregunto Steve y todos apuntan a Goku

-¿quien eres ?

-soy Son Goku mucho gusto-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Dinos cap¿donde te encuentras?-Pregunto serio Sam

-Estoy actualmente en Wakanda,congelaron a Bucky,esta protegido ¿y ustedes- Pregunto Capipaleta

-Japón-Respondió Son

-Goku puedes contarnos tu historia,es por eso que llame al cap-dijo Clint serio

-Entendido-

/ **SE que los capitulos son cortos,tratare de hacerlos mas largos,en menos de 5 Dias hare la 3/3 del capitulo prologo/Bye bye**


	3. Prologo (3 de 3)

-Te oímos Son Goku-Dijo Steve y todos ven a Goku

-Todo comenzó en el planeta llamado Vegita,yo solo era un bebé cuando ese planeta fue destruido por Thanos y Freezer-Dijo serio

-Thanos,Thor lo mencionó una vez-Dijo Capitán América

-Como decía,caí en este planeta con la intención de matar a todos en este planeta,pero debido a un golpe en la cabeza cambie,yo juré proteger a la Tierra y a mis seres queridos,pero hace exactamente dentro de 2 años yo fracase,todos fracasamos,los Vengadores fueron derrotados,todos murieron y la mitad del universo murió y...yo-empieza a salirle lagrimas-yo perdi a mi esposa,a mis hijos,a mis amigos,a todos...-Se va a sentar a un sofa

-Lo sentimos-Dijo Sam comprensivo

-¿eso significa que vienes del futuro?-Dijo Wanda

-Así es,yo vengo del futuro-contesto

/ **Luego de 5 horas de** **explicación/**

 **(NDA:Goku cuenta los hechos de DB Y DBZ SAGA MAJIN BOO/SIN CONTAR LAS PELICULAS)**

-Nathan Summers es el hijo de Scott Summers de otra linea temporal seguro fue por eso que no encajo aquí-Piensa- _Este debe ser la única posibilidad en la que ganamos,quizás Strange tenga razón-_ deja de pensar-y por extraño que parezca,nadie de aqui me recuerda o sabe que existo,y sobre Natasha fue mi novia,pero ella murió por Thanos meses después de la muerte de la mitad del universo-dijo deprimido y poniendo celosa/triste a Wanda

-¿tu saliste con Nat en una cita cita?-Dijo Clint sorprendido

-Si,pero no se lo digas al débil Baner jajajaja-dijo el Saiyajin riendo y todos ríen ,Goku se pone serio -Steve necesito que te dirijas a Greenwich Village de Nueva York ,nos veremos ahi en 3 horas,adiós-Dijo y Rogers asiente con la cabeza cortando la comunicación-Bien,todos siganme debemos ir a mi recamara-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguno Scott

-Ya lo verán- Dijo Goku dejando confundidos a todos y lo siguen

/Habitación de Goku/

El Saiyajin abre un armario buscando algo-¿Donde lo habre puesto?-cierra el armario-haber-pone una mano en su barbilla-ya lo recordé-saca la mano de su barbilla y revisando abajo de su cama sacando una caja

-¿que hay ahi Goku?-Pregunta Lang,Goku abre la caja revelando varios paquetes

Mira a Wilson-Toma Sam-va hacia a el y le entrega el paquete-estos paquetes son sus trajes-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos -Scott ten tu nuevo traje-entregandole el uniforme de Ant-Man and The Wasp( **NDA:El traje no tendrá ninguna falla** )

-Genial -dijo sonriendo

/Luego de entregarle los trajes a Wanda y Clint/

-bien, vayan a cambiarse no hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa

 **35 Minutos** **después**

 **(NDA:Todos los uniformes son de AVENGERS:INFINITY WAR)**

Todos saldrían revelando sus trajes,nuestro protagonista tenía un arco y muchas flechas-Clint aquí tienes-Dandole el arco y las flechas

-Gracias-Se pone el arco y las flechas atras de la espalda y sale de la casa

Goku abre el armario sacando la esfera de Dragon De 4 y poniendola en una bolsa marron

-enseguida vuelvo-se va y vuelve en menos de 10 minutos apareciendo ( **EL GI DE GOKU ES DE DB GT :v** )-Bien,estamos listos,vamonos-Dijo animadamente,todos asintieron y salieron de la casa

Clint esta sentado en una roca -Ya era hora,vámonos-yendo hacia Goku y poniendo una mano en su hombro,Sam toca su espalda igual que Wanda y Scott pone la mano en su hombro

-Esta bien,vamonos-Haciendo la teletransportación

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO  
**

 **Hola,haré esto, primero THOR:RAGNAROK ,2DO BLACK PANTHER y luego AVENGERS :INFINITY WAR/Habrá una personaje de un juego llamada Luna Snow de Marvel Future Fight**

 **Me despido. Bye**


	4. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL/Z/GT/SUPER Y MARVEL LES PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

Capítulo **1 La muerte de Odin,Hela la diosa de la muerte**

 **MUSPELHEIM**

Thor ha sido capturado por misteriosas fuerzas enemigas. Se dirige hacia un esqueleto que comparte su jaula por haber estado buscando las Gemas del Infinito, pero sin haber encontrado nada.

Él dice - algunas veces debes ser capturado para obtener una respuesta directa de alguien-

Ese alguien resulta ser Surtur. Thor logra liberarse de la jaula, y llega al mundo de Surtur en el cual este último se burla de él con el conocimiento de que Odin ya no está más en Asgard y que la ausencia de Thor lo deja vulnerable. Él le anuncia

\- el Ragnarok(el fin de Asgard) esta cerca y vendrá por mi mano- y no hay nada que Thor pueda hacer para detenerlo, aunque tontamente le confiesa que su corona es la fuente de sus poderes,Thor toma la señal para llamar a su poderoso martillo, para romper sus restricciones y luchar contra los secuaces de Surtur antes de tomar su corona como llamar a Heimdall pero no responde,en su lugar atiende Skurge quien estaba impresionando a unas chicas y una de ellas le dice que la espada estaba brillando y el Odinson regresa a Asgard

Thor viendo todo pregunta-Skurge,¿donde esta Heimdall?-

\- Heimdall ha sido declarado un enemigo del estado y está huyendo-Responde como si nada,Thor no se impresiona

-llévate esto-el primogénito del padre de todos le da la corona de Surtur a Skurge -Sabes que hacer con esto- va a buscar a "Odin"

Sorprendentemente Odin está viendo una obra de teatro sobre la "Muerte de Loki" siendo mimado por las mujeres,en ese momento Thor sospecha que él es en realidad Loki

-Padre,eh regresado-Dijo Thor,Odin se ahoga con la uva,se levanta y da la orden de que se vayan

-Thor has regresado ¿Volverás a la tierra?-Pregunta de manera extraña

-No,me quedaré aquí necesito respuestas-Deja su martillo en el piso -hermano-agarra a Odin y pone un brazo al rededor de su cuello-Hermano,muestra tu verdadera identidad-

-Nunca-tratando de liberarse

-Sabes que el verdadero Odin puede agarrar el martillo-Intenta llamar al mjolnir -Tres segundos,uno,dos y ...-

-MUY BIEN TU GANAS-Sale de su agarre y muestra que es Loki sorprendiendo a todos

Agarra a Loki del cuello -¿Donde está nuestro padre?-

-Te lo diré si me sueltas-

 **Con Goku y los** **demás** (Cerca del Sanctum Sanctorum)

Steve llegó en una de las naves provenientes de Wakanda y tiene puesto un traje de Civil

-Bien ¿para qué querías que viniera?-Preguntó saliendo de la nave

Goku le dice -Espera ,1,2 y 3-Saliendo el Doctor Strange de un portal -¿Cuánto tiempo Strange?-

-no mucho,todos síganme-Dijo entrando al portal y todos hacen caso y entran

 **SANCTUM SANCTORUM**

-¿Todavía no llegaron Loki y Thor?-Preguntó el saiyajin de raza pura

Steve pregunta confundido-¿que no Loki murió?-

Goku dice serio-Eso es lo que ustedes creían-

-si lo vuelvo a ver le golpeare su cara de dios-Dijo Clint recordando lo que le hizo hace 4 años

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Goku,no-dijo Strange caminando hacia atrás y haciendo un portal-Mande a Loki caer,es uno de los peligros de este mundo-

-Bien,trae a Thor aquí-Dijo Goku

-de acuerdo-Hace un portal y aparece Thor

-Hechicero-Dijo el hijo de Odin

-Thor ha pasado tiempo-Dijo Steve

-Capitán,Wanda,Wilson,sujetos que no conozco-dijo Thor en señal de saludo sonriendo

-Soy Son Goku,un gusto-Extendiendo su mano

-Igualmente-Estrecha su mano

-Soy Scott Lang-Sonriendo

-y yo Thor-serio-Hechicero,necesito saber donde esta Odin-

30 minutos después

Strange le quita un mechón de cabello a Thor-solo necesitaba esto-Hace varios movimientos con sus manos y crea un portal -y guala,tu padre está en Noruega-

-Doc,trae a Loki-Dijo Goku y el hace caso apareciendo un portal arriba saliendo Loki cayendo al suelo y se levanta

-Estuve cayendo por mas de TREINTA MINUTOS-Sacando unas dagas - pagaras por esto hechicero- yendo hacia el

-Amm,Bye bye-Empujando el portal hacia Thor,Loki y Goku-Lo siento,pero el me dijo esas indicaciones-

 **NORUEGA**

Efectivamente ahí estaba Odin,Thor va hacia el -Padre tienes un hechizo de Loki-

Se sienta en una roca -Hace tiempo me libere de su hechizo-suspira-Son Goku acércate-el mencionado hace caso y se acerca -Se que eres del futuro,haz que Thor descubra su camino por si mismo-dijo esto viendolo

-de acuerdo-Dijo Goku

-¿a que te refieres padre-Dijo sorprendido Thor

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento-Dijo Odin viendo el horizonte -Loki acercate-

-¿que necesitas padre?-acercándose a el y viéndolo

-mi tiempo se acaba y que con mi muerte mi magia también desaparecerá-Dijo Odin-les advierto de una cosa ustedes dos tienen una hermana,se llama Hela,la desterré con un hechizo porque no tenía límites en su ambición-Desapareciendo en una luz

Thor empuja a Loki y Goku se aleja un poco-ESTO ES POR TU CULPA-Apareciendo rayos en su cuerpo por un segundo

- _Ahora está al nivel de un super_ saiyajin _fase 2_ -Pensó Goku y siente un ki maligno -HELA SE ACERCA-les gritó

aparece la diosa de la muerte,Thor le lanza el martillo y ella lo agarra destruyendo el mjolnir,ella pone sus dos manos en la cabeza apareciendo un casco

-¡ABRAN EL BIFROST!-Grito Loki

Goku va corriendo hacia ellos -LOKI NO LO HAGAS-Gritó saltando hacia ellos dos,pero era muy tarde el príncipe de las mentiras llamó al Bifrost

Hela los intercepta y los lanza a los tres fuera del rayo, cayendo en extrañas dimensiones.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 _ **Espero y les aya gustado / así termina el 1er** **capítulo** **de esta historia :v**_

 ** _En menos de una c mana el 2do_**

 _ **Bueno Hasta Pronto**_


	5. cancelado

ESTA HISTORIA QUEDA CANCELADA

MOTIVOS:

1-Lo hice mal

2-No esta bien narrada

escribir soy una mierda

-La verdad las cosas como son-

ahora estoy haciendo una nueva :/

y si va a ser una mierda,creo que sera una mierda bien hecha

s/13180608/1/Solo-Una-Oportunidad


End file.
